1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lures for catching fish and, in particular, to fish lures adapted to remove the twist in twisted fishing line.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Most people who enjoy fishing with rods and reels have encountered, at one time or another, problems with their fishing line becoming twisted during use. Twisted fishing line can cause a variety of problems ranging from excessive line wear and breakage to difficulties in casting and retrieving a lure or hook that is attached thereto.
Line twist can occur with all types of commercially available fishing reels. Most fishing reels typically employ a spool member to store the fishing line thereon. The fishing line is wound onto the spool member in response to the manual cranking of a hand crank that is rotatably attached to the reel. One type of fishing reel, commonly known as a spinning reel, employs a non-rotating spool member for receiving and storing the fishing line. The fishing line is wound onto the spool by a bail member that revolves around the spool in response to a hand operated crank.
Spinning reels, as described above, are commonly plagued with the problem of line twist which can be caused by a number of reasons. For example, line twist may be caused as the bail member winds the line onto the spool. The amount of twist introduced into the line is generally increased each time the line is rewound onto the spool by repeated casting and retrieval of the line. The line typically continues to be twisted in this manner until eventually a portion of the twisted line unravels from the spool thus rendering the reel temporarily inoperable. To correct the problem, the unraveled line is typically cut from the spool and discarded.
Twist may be also introduced into the line each time line is pulled from the spool by the person operating the reel or by a hooked fish as it is being landed. Further, line twist may also be created by improper installation of the line onto the reel.
Line twist may also be amplified by the movement of the fishing lure or bait that is attached to the end of the fishing line. Some fishing line attachments and devices, however, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,538 to Alimas and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,271 to Smith are specifically designed to resist twisting of the line as the result of motions or movements of the bait or lure as it is drawn through the water by the fishing line. However, once the line is twisted, for example, by the reel, those devices are ill-suited for removing the twist therefrom.
Other devices such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,372 to Pass et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,153 to Harms are adapted to remove the twist from twisted fishing line. Another device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,245 to Carey, is adapted to re-twist a fishing line as desired. Those devices are generally constructed to impart a rotary motion to the end of the twisted line as the device is drawn through the water. To use those devices, however, the lure or hook that is currently attached to the end of twisted line must first be removed before the twist removing or twist installing device can be attached to the end of the twisted line. Thereafter, the device is cast into the water and retrieved therethrough to impart the desired rotational motion to the line.
Inasmuch as each of those devices generally create a whirling disturbance in the water, they can, at times, attract fish. However, those devices, due to their rotational motion are generally ill-suited to have a hook attached thereto because the hook would also rotate at the same speed as the device as it is drawn through the water. As such, when using any of the above-mentioned twist removing devices, an angler may forego a number of fish catching opportunities. Thus the need exists for a device that is adapted to attract and catch fish while removing the twist from twisted fishing line.